The age of the Soul Reaver
by Neo-triblade
Summary: Description: These two worlds aren't separated by space but by time follow Raziel as he fulfills his role as the chosen undead in his pursuit of Kain when the time comes will he rekindle the fire or will he refuse the sacrifice and fall to madness in his pursuit of Kain read and find out.


_**A/N:** I am sorry for those waiting for my other story Aria of remnant to update but please be patient I have been having some major writer's block and will get back to it when I am able to overcome it also this story may be a one shot rated M because Dark Souls/LOK... Need I say more, any way this story occurs before soul reaver 2 where Nosgoth happens to be part of the same world of Dark souls at a point where the age of fire and the curse of the undead as well as vampirism lead unto its rapid decay._

 _Secondly Raziel will be the chosen undead and will be a little overpowered with his wraith powers, and it is undecided whether or not the elder gods influence will reach into Lordran or not (if this receives enough reviews I may continue this indefinitely)._

 _If I make any errors with the characters or with the lore P.m. me and I will attempt my best at making amends as I am rather ignorant with the lore of dark souls I will try my best, sorry if you want to see more from the perspective of other characters I will apologize because I may not._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, or Dark souls and any of its Characters as the rights belong to Crystal Dynamics, Eidos Interactive, and Amy Henig or Software, Namco, Bandai, and Hidetaka Miyazaki or any of their other respective owner that I may not have mentioned as such I am writing this story not for profit but for fun and so that others may attempt to write this story or a story that is a thousand times better.**_

With this on with the story...

* * *

 ** _Where Time is but a loop, A loose stitch in the universal cloth, A streamer Might seize upon a chance, A fatal slip, And Plunge the fate of Planets into chaos...- Mobius the time streamer_**

 _Prologue_

After my fight with Kain he went into a doorway as I was about to enter, the voice of the elder god rang out once more and when it spoke it's words echoed within the chamber strongly and harshly _"Be warned Raziel, once you cross this threshold you are beyond my influence"_ and then I entered the void...

 _...And so I fell again but rather than into the lake of the dead as I entered the portal within the chronoplast chamber I emerged within a void and it was within this void I saw a flicker of fire and from this flame was not agony but sorrow and so it was I would continue to fall for time untold and when I landed I could smell the taint of decay, death and I saw darkness which quickly gave way unto dimness._

* * *

 _Chapter one: Asylum_  
 _Raziel's Perspective_

As my vision cleared I realized that I was no longer within the chronoplast chamber but a cell of sorts.  
I approached the door and as I went to remove it from its hinges I heard a whisper and then not a moment later a loud *thunk* the sounds of a body hitting the floor behind me and as I glanced at it's source briefly I saw a knight, or soldier perhaps who then left upon noticing my gaze. I approached the body and noticed on it was a key hmm...rather curious I mused and then grasped the key with caution I approached the door to the cell.

The key slid into place and turned without problem, and with a soft groan the door slid upon it's rusted hinges and slid open with but a gentle nudge.

I lowered myself into a crouch as I left the cell and slowly I crept through this place filled with death until I found myself into a chamber filled with ash and in the center of this chamber was a ring of stone surrounding a mound of ash and bones with a flamberge within the center of the mound and I could feel the echoes of many souls wail in despair within this chamber.

I approached the large grand stone door at the end of the chamber and pushed against it and with moments the door slid open giving way to the next chamber a room of interestingly enough stone make it was rather plain but upon further inspection something was wrong as I pushed past the mist I manifested the reaver and it was then that I saw it...

A large creature of sorts that reminded me of the kinsmen of my brother melchiah his clan the melchahim if it were to grow to his size that is, it was then that I noticed another distinct feature the broadsword it wielded seemed to have been much greater of portion then they would have been capable of wielding.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted as the creature had swung it's over-sized sword at me upon noticing the weapon I immediately rolled out of the way and slowly edged my way closer to this rather unintelligent creature I then started to slash away at the creatures leg causing it to fall and land on it's stomach I then noticed a scar along it's back and tore into its wound reopening it in a rather violent matter as I pierced through this creatures thick hide I lowered the scarf and devoured it's souls?

Interesting it seems many of the undead or other creatures are made up with the amalgamation of many despairing souls. I will remember this but my thoughts are best directed elsewhere for now I must leave this wretched place.

After this brief skirmish I thought darkly 'Kain wherever you are I will find you'

As I continued through this place I eventually approached a similar chamber with pillars and pots. I walked through this chamber, part of the floor gave way collapsing to reveal another almost cavernous room with a creature looking rather similar to what I fought earlier, and just as earlier however armed with a club. I attempted to get closer only to notice this one had wings making edging my way impractical.

After a while I used the flame glyph expending some of my eldritch energy but burning through the creatures wings (Internally for but a moment I cringed with sympathy as I know how terrible it is to lose the gift of flight, it was quickly overshadowed with bitterness as I was jealous that such a disgusting creature had the wings I was so unjustly deprived)

I then quickly shot telekinetic bolts at the creature briefly staggering the beast as I then stabbed its leg that it was using to maintain its balance cause it to slip and fall loosening a stalactite near the beast I shot at the weak point of the rock formation causing it to fall and pierce the creatures stomach as it let loose one last bellow of agony I climbed atop the platform and fired another blast ending the pitiful creature.

I once more lowered my scarf as I devoured it's soul it then faded away as if it were never there, hmm what have I found myself into now I pondered, as I leapt out of the hole closer to the beginning of the chamber and passed this corridor, I was now outside of the decrepit building and it was then I decided to head for the cliff to once more obtain my bearings as I was heading closer to the head of the cliff I noticed two things first the ground on the cliff reassembled stairs almost as if they were carved interesting whether it was natural erosion or the dedicated tools of an artisan it matters not any longer.

The second thing I noticed was a giant nest... I briefly sat pondering what manner of bird needs A nest so large...Not a moment after pondering this I was lifted high into the air by a giant crow/raven.

After what felt like an hour I was once again on solid ground, I approached another mound of ash surrounded by stone this time I grasped the hilt and fire willed itself into being. A name filled this area it is fire-link a shrine of sort.

A curious thought for another time for now I must ask 'what is this strange place you brought me to Kain, and why?'

 **End of chapter**

* * *

 _A/N:Sorry about the really long authors note at the beginning, and the short chapter hope you enjoyed read and review P.M. me if you have any questions regarding the paths I may take for this fic, and any suggestions (lastly there will be no pairings or romance in this story) and see you next time._


End file.
